


Rainbow Chocolate - A Lilanette Story

by lordMartiya



Series: A Lilanette Story [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: lilanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordMartiya/pseuds/lordMartiya
Summary: Lila has a chocolate cake and wants Marinette to taste it.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Series: A Lilanette Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173674
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Rainbow Chocolate - A Lilanette Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I cooked up for Valentine’s Day. Hope it’s not too bad.  
> by lord Martiya

Marinette couldn’t wait for the school to end – while her exact relationship with Luka was still ambiguous they were going to meet after school, and maybe, just maybe, they would finally define things. Then Lila came to her and immediately soured her mood – Lila may have not done anything bad to her after she had got her expelled and then readmitted (coincidentally the same time Marinette had stopped trying to expose her) and had even been surprisingly friendly, but she had most certainly not forgotten, and still had no idea why she had done that.

“I don’t want to assume things just because your parents have a bakery, but… You have some experience with sweets, right?” Lila asked.

“Yes, why?”

Lila simply smiled, put a heart-shaped chocolate cake on her desk, and said: “Rainbow chocolate. Got the recipe from a friend, and it’s supposed to taste so good it’s addictive. I _think_ I made a decent first attempt, but I’d like to have an expert’s opinion. And don’t worry, if I ever decide to kill you I won’t poison you in front of everyone, so it’s safe.”

After glaring at the Italian girl Marinette decided to try out the cake and took a bite from a slice… Then, after a moment of surprise, wolfed down the entire slice.

“I take I got something right?” Lila asked.

“YES! I mean-well… Could I have some more?”

“Eat at will!”

Marinette did just that, and quickly ate the cake with the same passion Plagg ate his cheese, only to blush when she realized what she had just done.

“So, was it good?” Lila asked with a surprisingly relaxed smile.

“Well… Yes.” Marinette replied. “Hope whoever you’re baking for will appreciate.”

“You just did.”

It took a few seconds before Lila’s word sank in and everyone shouted “WHAT?!”, by which time the Italian – who until then nobody in the class had thought was anything but hetero – had already left the class, with Marinette reduced at a blushing mess.

* * *

Lila was walking to her home when Gabriel’s car stopped by, but rather than the expected fashion moghul or his secretary the ones to come out were Adrien and his yandere (no matter how Adrien tried to put it, Tsurugi had reacted to a picture of her kissing him by going Akuma and try to kill her – Adrien’s fan club hadn’t registered a single Akuma when Chloè went out of her way to torment them with a poster of him with a love declaration she had tricked him into signing).

“What are you planning this time?” Adrien asked, with his yandere glaring at Lila in a failed attempt at intimidation.

“What you could have done but for some unfathomable reason didn’t: make her my girlfriend.” Lila replied, matter-of-factly. “In fact, why have you always been so insistent that she’s just a friend?”

“She’s out of my league, of course.”

“And yours.” the yandere added.

Lila had to agree to that – Marinette Dupain-Cheng was one exceptional lady, already making a name for herself in the fashion world and having people of both genders falling for her the whole time, and that while overworked due her inability to say no whenever a friend asked for a favor. She was half-convinced the yandere too had harbored a crush for her, before realizing she was aiming too high and settling for Adrien. But that wouldn’t stop her.

“What can I say? I’m an ambitious girl.” Lila replied. “And before you ask, I’m not trying anything funny with Luka Couffaine. If he wins her heart, then I’ll just move on – there’s many potential partners at this world, even if they aren’t Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and driving myself insane because someone I’m not even dating decided to go out with someone else would be demeaning for all three of us.” she explained, and meaning every bit of it. Then, just because she could, she added: “Or maybe I’ll seduce them both and get Marinette to start a harem including the both of us, and maybe even the two of you. Interested?”

Yes, by how the yandere was blushing like Adrien she had harbored a crush on Marinette.


End file.
